Game of Thrones: Family Ties
by Assassin master ezio 91
Summary: Modern AU, it is Catelyn Stark's birthday and while out with a meal with her family for it, she finds a welcome surprise, her youngest daughter Arya, from whom she and the rest of the family had been estranged, shows up, revealing how much her life has changed and Cat is reminded of how much she wants to put things right with her daughter.
1. Chapter 1

**Game of Thrones: Family Ties**

Chapter 1 of my new Game of Thrones story, some light hearted modern AU stuff, to get me back into things, enjoy.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

It was the start of another day for the Stark family, one of the richest family's in the land of Westeros and the most prominent family in the North. They were major business players and well known throughout Westeros for their integrity, especially when it came to their work. The head of the family was Eddard Stark, a tall man with brown hair and grey eyes, notable traits of the family. His wife Catelyn was from the Tully Family, close friends and partners of the Starks, Catelyn had long auburn red hair and blue eyes, as well as high cheekbones.

The couple were very much in love and had five children together. Of these children only two still lives at home, eighteen year old Bran and fourteen year old Rickon. One notable fact about their children was that most of them took after Cat in appearance more than Eddard. The other three family members, nineteen year old Arya, twenty-one year old Sansa and twenty-four year old Robb had all moved all, although one of those moving out had been plagued with issues and said family member had become estranged from the rest of them.

That family member had been Arya, the youngest daughter, a wild child in her youth and early teenage years, things began to change for the worse as she got older, as she frequently got into fights, argued with practically everybody, but her mother and sister especially and then there was the matter of her love life.

She had ended up revealing she was in love with a man five years her senior, she had been fifteen at the time and it had caused major rifts and arguments in the family until Arya left home at age sixteen, to life with her boyfriend, leaving rather suddenly the family felt. Sure enough they soon learned Arya had been pregnant when she left, but that was the last they had heard from her, in three years.

All this passed through Catelyn's mind as she smiled wryly, examining the mirror in her and Eddard's bedroom. She was amazed at how 'well-preserved' she and her husband were, they were both in their forties now, yet their only signs of age came from the few small streaks of grey in their hair that was just beginning to form. It was at that moment that her husband walked into the room and smiled when he saw her.

"Cat..."

She turned to him, also smiling. "Ned I...Why are you all dressed up?"

"It's not just me, the boys too." Ned revealed. "C'mon, you should get dressed up too, we're taking you out to eat tonight, at that restaurant you always talked about."

Cat knew right away what this was about and sighed. "Oh Ned, I...I told you, I don't want to do anything special for my birthday, just being with you all is fine and..."

"Maybe so, but _we_ want to treat you for your special day." Ned replied softly.

She smiled and shook her head; she was always touched with how her husband and children cared for her.

"What about, everyone else?"

Ned explained. "They'll meet us there, I sent word and let them know."

Relieved and feeling happier than before, Cat went to do just that and got ready for going out.

She followed Ned downstairs, and sure enough spotted her younger two sons, Bran and Rickon, also dressed up and sitting on the couch, chatting away. They weren't alone either, there were two other people with them. Cat paused for a moment, her good mood faltering a little; giving way to some slight unease, but she did her best to move past it.

The two people with her sons were both female, the first was Lyanna Mormont, a girl of medium height with long dark brown hair, brown eyes and pale skin. She was the youngest member of the Mormont family who worked for the Starks and a good friend of Rickon's.

'_Although the way they've been behaving lately makes me wonder, could there be something...more...' _She thought to herself.

Then she took note of the other woman; the main reason she had faltered slightly. She wasn't very tall and was quite slender with shoulder length curly dark brown hair; green eyes and pale skin. She was also twenty-three, five years older than Bran, yet they had been dating for the past three years.

The young woman's name was Meera Reed. She and Bran had been friends for some time, along with her brother Jojen; but Bran had apparently nursed a strong crush on her and this later developed into both of them starting a relationship.

'_One they tried to keep secret.' _Cat recalled. _'And who can blame them after all the trouble I gave Arya over her and Gendry...I was shocked when I found out, there were nearly more arguments but...'_

She pushed the thoughts away, reminding herself that those issues had been resolved.

Learning from the issue with Arya, Cat had welcomed Meera as best she could and now was happy for her and Bran, although she still some slight unease at times.

Mainly as it reminded her that she was yet to try and set things right with Arya, not to mention she still had no idea how to even get in touch with her. She was jolted from her thoughts when Ned spoke.

"So, are we all ready?"

Everyone agreed and Cat smiled again, hoping she could maintain this good mood, especially on this day. She walked with her family out to the waiting cars, ready to go out for her birthday.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	2. Chapter 2

**Game of Thrones: Family Ties**

Chapter 2 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Boris Yeltsin: Thanks :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Jadey97: Thanks, glad you like them :)  
SortofGuest: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Arriving at the restaurant, as Ned parked, Cat couldn't help but smile when she noticed two familiar cars also parked nearby. She quickly got out of the car, along with Ned, Bran, Rickon, Lyanna and Meera.

"I see they made it on time." Ned remarked with a grin.

Sure enough at that moment, the occupants of the other two cars emerged. Cat smiled widely as her oldest two children, Robb and Sansa emerged with their respective partners, Talisa and Podrick. Robb and Talisa were accompanied by their five year old children, twins, a boy and a girl, Rickard and Minisa. Both took mostly after Robb, although Minisa did inherit some physical traits from Talisa.

"Happy Birthday mum." Robb greeted her, smiling warmly as they embraced.

Catelyn couldn't help but smile. "Oh Robb, I'm glad you could make it, thank you. Hello Talisa, how are Rickard and Minisa."

Talisa grinned. "Hello Mrs. Stark, a pleasure, they're good, right kids?"

"Yeah!" The two replied enthusiastically as they ran to Cat and hugged her, she returned the hug, laughing. Soon Robb, Talisa and the kids went on to greet Ned, the boys, Lyanna and Meera, all of whom smiled warmly throughout their greeting to Cat.

Meanwhile Cat turned to Sansa and Podrick.

Almost at once, Cat and her oldest daughter embraced.

"Oh Sansa, it's so good to see you again." She said.

Sansa smiled widely. "It's good to see you too mum, Happy Birthday."

Cat stepped back and nodded. "Thank you, hello Podrick, how are you?"

"I'm well Mrs. Stark, thank you." The young man replied.

Cat couldn't help but admire how time had changed Podrick; when he first started dating Sansa the boy had been nervous, stuttered frequently and struggled looking people in the eyes. While still somewhat shy, he was a little more open and less nervous around people.

Sansa observed everybody else. "I see nearly everyone's here, huh?"

Catelyn nodded, she was also impressed with how much effort had been put into things. Even Meera was wearing a dress. While everybody else was exchanging greetings, Cat looked around, her smile becoming a little sad.

'_Nearly all my children are here...except, except Arya of course...' _She reflected sadly. _'I know it's foolish, but there is no point in hoping, why would she come, after everything, after three years with no contact.'_

Trying hard not to let anyone see her like this, Cat started when she saw another car parking next to theirs.

"Ned…" She gasped.

Ned turned and also looked surprised. "He...I had no idea."

Sure enough, the car door opened and Jon got out. Jon was Ned's nephew from his late sister, Lyanna. He and Cat had a rocky relationship in the past. But after everything that had happened following the issue with Arya, Cat was willing to let her usual issues around Jon slide and smiled.

"Hello Jon, I...I'm surprised to see you."

Jon also smiled and explained. "I actually only got back yesterday; but I knew what day it was and I thought it would be polite to drop by."

Cat couldn't help but feel touched by that.

Despite being away with the army and only just making it back on leave yesterday, Jon had in fact remembered her birthday. It was then she noticed Jon wasn't alone, with him was a young woman with fiery red hair and a wicked grin as she linked arms with Jon.

"Ah yes, of course." Jon said, smirking. "This is Ygritte."

Ygritte nodded and greeted them and Cat still smiled, things were certainly looking up. She still had her hopes, that the one person missing would show up, but didn't want to get her hopes up too high. But then, at that moment, something happened that caught the attention of all of them.

Another car approached the car park, not one they were familiar with. But it still caught their attention when, despite the plenty of available parking spaces, the car parked near them.

Cat inhaled sharply and felt the others stiffen when a tall, muscular man of twenty-four with shaggy black hair and blue eyes, emerged from the car. They all recognized him, it was Gendry Waters, Arya's boyfriend. As they watched, unable to see what was happening around the other side of the car, Gendry went to the back driver side door of the car and opened it.

Nobody moved, Cat got the sense that Jon, who had heard from calls and letters about the issues with Arya, had told Ygritte. Surprising them even further, when Gendry straightened up and closed the door again, he was holding an eight month old baby girl in his arms who greatly resembled him in appearance.

Then Cat gasped again as, from around the other side of the car, Arya emerged, now nineteen, Arya had physically matured, but was still very recognizable, being the only one of her children to inherit Ned's Stark traits, instead of hers.

She was holding the hand of a three year old boy, who had taken after her in appearance. None of them could believe it as they approached them, this was the first time in three years they had seen Arya. Yet when Arya finally reached them, she smiled softly and sounded genuinely warm as she spoke.

"Hi mum...happy birthday."

Cat couldn't help herself, she immediately hugged her youngest daughter.

"Oh Arya...I...I..."

Arya gently returned the hug. "I know, I know, um..."

Cat parted and soon everybody surrounded them, Gendry smiled lightly, still cradling the baby girl while the boy hid behind his legs. Seeing everybody looking he spoke.

"This is Gowen, mine and Arya's son, and our daughter, Alyssa." He explained.

Cat bit her lip, Gowen clearly being the baby Arya had after running away. It certainly spoke to how estranged she had felt so early on, not even considering a name that came from their family. But it was clear that she had long since cooled down from then. She had built a life for herself now and yet, she was clearly here to reunite with them and to see her mother, on her birthday.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	3. Chapter 3

**Game of Thrones: Family Ties**

Chapter 3 of my Game of Thrones story.

**Reviews**

**Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Yeah, it was sweet :)  
Jadey97: Thanks, glad you liked them, yeah, thank Sansa for that :)  
jean d'arc: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)  
Guest: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it. I'm afraid you're mistaken, go back and read chapter 1 again, Arya is clearly stated as being 19 in both chapters.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Still amazed at Arya's arrival, the Stark family all made their way into the restaurant and were shown to their table. As they did so, she considered Jon and Arya and remarked.

"You know, I'm surprised you two were able to find us, I mean..."

Jon just smiled. "Uncle Ned kept me reliably informed."

Cat looked over at Ned who smiled and nodded. As they were sitting down she looked over at Arya who shrugged.

"Truth be told, I...We might not have seen each other." She admitted. "I was actually on the way to Winterfell. It was just pure chance we saw you here."

Cat smiled at that, she wasn't sure if it was simply chance, but whatever it was, she was glad for it. Soon they were all seated and had ordered their food and drinks and then, after a brief pause, Ned spoke.

"So, how have you all been, what's been happening in your lives?"

The rest of the family all shared a look, along with their loved ones, before finally smiling, clearly they all wished to talk, but would do so in turn. All eyes turned to Robb and Talisa first.

"Everything's been going very well actually." Talisa remarked. "We've finished remodelling the house, work's going very well,"

Robb grinned. "True, we also are starting to look at schools to enrol the kids into when it's time."

They all grinned at that, Bran and Meera shared a glance and then it seemed to be decided that they would be next, especially as Rickon and Lyanna appeared to be remaining secretive.

They always insisted they were just friends, but more and more people were beginning to suspect something more between them.

Clearing that thought however, Bran spoke. "Well, Meera won her latest tennis match yesterday."

Meera smiled warmly at that; ever since they had gotten together, Bran had always made a point of coming to her games. She was in fact the star player for her college's tennis team.

Seeing their interest Meera then added. "Yeah, set me up for something big...the local tournament, one more win and I win the tournament."

"That's, amazing." Cat remarked with a grin. "Oh, we'll all have to try and come and see you that day."

Ned grinned and nodded. "I agree, I'll call Howland and make arrangements. How is your family these days, I've not had a chance to get in touch?"

Meera replied. "They're doing great, especially Jojen, he's not said anything yet, but I think he's got a girlfriend now."

That made everybody smile when they heard. Jojen was always so quiet and shy, news like this was something they therefore took joy in, glad he had found somebody. Before any further talk could take place however, at that moment, Arya and Gendry's daughter, Alyssa began crying. She had been quiet since arrival due to already being asleep, but now she was awake and crying.

"Ah, sorry about this, excuse me." Arya said, standing up. "She's hungry."

Gendry gently passed their daughter to her and Arya quickly left the table to go and feed Alyssa.

Looking around Gendry smiled lightly and replied to their expressions.

"Arya and I have been doing well. She...it's not my place to say anything, but it was Arya who insisted on coming. I'm not going to lie; the past three years have been hard, on both of us...but I'm hopeful we can put the past behind us at last." He told them.

"I certainly hope so too Gendry." Cat said softly, before her curiosity overcame her. "I meant to ask, how did you choose Alyssa's name?"

Gendry's expressions changed slightly, a distant expression in his eyes. "My mother."

Immediately they understood and were touched, that Arya and Gendry would name their daughter in honour of Gendry's late mother. There was another pause, during which Pod smiled to Sansa and gently squeezed her hand. She nodded to him and turned to her parents.

"Actually, mum, dad...Pod and I have news." She announced, drawing everyone's attention. "We...we're expecting."

Almost at once the others reacted, all grinning and Cat immediately hugged her eldest daughter.

"Oh Sansa, that's wonderful." She burst out. "I...Oh, you will be great, both of you."

All the same Cat couldn't help but feel guilty, having missed this chance with both Arya's children, because of her own stubbornness. It was just one more thing she had to try and put right.

It was then Cat realized that, while she had been thinking those thoughts, Arya had in fact returned, and had heard everything.

"Congrats, sis." Arya was saying, smiling.

Sansa returned the smile. "Thanks Arya, I hope you guys are all right, that Pod and I will manage."

Arya quirked an eyebrow. "Hey, if I can manage, you certainly can."

Cat bit her lip at that. It was true, as the meal progressed, watching Arya with her children, she was a good mother. But it was equally clear that all those doubts Arya had borne all her life, were still very much present, especially ones regarding motherhood. But even with these thoughts it was impossible for Cat to remain gloomy.

Her entire family was happy and celebrating her birthday with her, she had been reunited with her estranged daughter and had been given some hope of repairing their relationship. She had finally met two more grandchildren, one of whom she hadn't known about beforehand, another was on the way. It was time to start thinking positive, to fix their problems, stop dwelling in the past and finally face the future.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	4. Chapter 4

**Game of Thrones: Family Ties**

Chapter 4 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Boris Yeltsin: Yes indeed, glad you liked it :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; glad you liked them :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Yeah, she is, so sweet :)  
Jadey97: Thanks and yes, they certainly are :)  
SortofGuest: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it and hmmm, why use birth control when actively trying to have a baby (Like Sansa, or Robb, who was 20, not 19 when he and Talisa had their children, conceiving them on the honeymoon) and it's not always 100% effective, such as in Arya's case with her son.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Cat couldn't help but feel a little down as they left the restaurant after finishing and paying for the meal.

'_It was a lovely meal, it was even better seeing everyone again, especially Arya, seeing the kids.' _She reflected. _'But it's over now, now, what are we...'_

But it was as if Robb read her mind as he then smiled as he then suggested. "Hey, everyone, I was wondering, we don't want things to end too soon do we, why don't we all go back to Winterfell and spend the night there?"

Everybody all grinned and soon agreed, Cat couldn't help but smile happily at Robb who nodded to her.

"That sounds lovely; we could spend some time together, have a last drink and look over some old memories." She replied.

Ned nodded. "I agree, it'll also be a good chance to get to...know the grandchildren better."

Arya smiled softly at that and nodded. "Sounds good to me."

Everybody else seemed to be in agreement and so they all headed to their cars and before long, they were all driving back to Winterfell. As they drove to Winterfell, Gendry glanced over to Arya.

"Arry, are you sure you're ready for this, going back to your parents house, staying the night...I mean, after everything's that's happened..."

Arya sighed. "I know Gendry, it's, it's gonna be tricky, but I want to end this...estrangement. I think, I think it's time...I also don't want the kids to feel as if there's shame in their family."

Gendry smiled at that, happy to hear that Arya was hoping to make things better.

* * *

Arriving home they soon all parked and entered the house.

"Before we get settled in, we better make sure everything's fine...all set up for the kids." Ned explained.

They agreed and working together they soon got the rooms all set up, Robb and Arya's old rooms all set up with cribs for the kids. Once they were all set up, they got settled down in the living room, all seated around, drinks already set up and soon they were talking about the old days and remembering the happy times.

It was during this time, while they were talking about some childhood memories, that Cat noticed something that gave her a feeling of hope. She looked over at Arya and smiled softly when she noticed it. Arya was cradling Alyssa, smiling down at her daughter, who was reaching up to try and play with something Arya was wearing around her neck.

Something Cat knew she hadn't worn for a long time since running away from home. It was her Stark necklace, showing the Direwolf from the old family sigil.

'_I never expected to see Arya wear that ever again...maybe, maybe there really a chance to fix things after all.' _at thought. _'She's no longer trying to distance herself completely from the family...'_

She was jolted out of her thoughts at that moment however by a small tug at her sleeve. She turned and saw it was Gowen.

"Grandma?"

She smiled and, when requested, lifted the boy up to sit on her lap. She looked over at Arya who smiled at her.

But then Gowen said something which gave her pause. "You not mad at mommy anymore?"

Arya then explained. "I...I had to explain a few things to him, as best as I could. He knows there's...issues."

Cat nodded and smiled at Gowen. "No, no I'm not. I'm happy she's here, that you're all here."

Gowen smiled brightly.

It was a short while later and soon they were talking about possible plans for the future. Gendry had gone upstairs to put the now sleeping Alyssa in her crib, which had once been Arya's. Arya couldn't help but smile at her parent's sentimentality, that crib, along with others had been found up in the loft, where her parents had kept them all these years.

'_Things, things are looking up, there's still something that needs to be done, but...even so.' _She noted.

As she thought this she watched with a smile as Gowen played with Rickard and Minisa. Maybe reconciliation would be easier than she thought, she certainly hoped so, after everything that had happened and changed over the past three years.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	5. Chapter 5

**Game of Thrones: Family Ties**

Chapter 5 of my Game of Thrones story, a short but sweet chapter, kinda the end of the main story, just a small epilogue left.

**Reviews**

**Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; glad you liked that part :)  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)  
Jadey97: Thanks, yeah, it was sweet :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

While sitting with the family, all enjoying their time together, Cat couldn't help but feel that she had to act soon. She looked around, Ned was seated next to her and seemed to read her expression and nodded, he was thinking the same thing. Finally, Cat made up her mind and spoke.

"Arya, could, could we talk in private for a moment?"

Arya looked up, biting her lip, before looking to Gendry. Gendry nodded, indicating he had the baby monitor to listen for Alyssa, he was also watching over Gowen with Robb and Talisa as he played with his cousins. Sansa and Pod were talking to Bran, Rickon, Meera and Lyanna too.

So she stood, nodding and followed her parents through into the kitchen. Once they were all seated at the kitchen, there was an awkward silence until finally Cat spoke.

"Arya I...I honestly don't know where to begin with this."

Arya sighed softly. "I think I have an idea however mum, I know what you mean, it is hard."

Ned then spoke. "I agree Arya, it's...After seeing you today, seeing how you've done, being a mother, you and Gendry are doing so well and..."

"We just can't help feeling guilty." Cat said at last. "I...I'm just so sorry about what happened before, how we treated you, the things we said..."

"Mum..."

Cat however wasn't done. "Especially after seeing you with Gowen and Alyssa. I couldn't be more proud, seeing you as a mother to those kids, I can tell you right now, you're raising them well...But I just keep thinking, how you had to go through both pregnancies, giving birth twice...I should have been there with you, helping you. Instead, I chased you away."

Ned bowed his head, in agreement with Cat, but unsure how to add to it.

Arya stared at her parents for some time, before finally she stood, and, smiling softly, embraced them, taking them by surprise.

"Mum, dad, this isn't...I know what you mean, it's hard, it was hard for me, but I wasn't alone." She explained. "It would have been nice, better perhaps, if you could have been there. But rather than dwelling on the past, I want to focus on the future."

"Arya, I...you're right. I...I am very glad you came today, thank you for that." Cat replied.

Arya nodded as she stepped back. "Yes, I...I'm glad I came and I am willing to try and fix things. But it will be a long process, I was still really hurt. But I just, hope we can keep trying...for my children's sake, if nothing else."

They all managed to smile and then Ned spoke.

"You're right Arya, it will take a long time. But I hope that things can indeed get better." He said.

Cat nodded in agreement and they all hugged again, glad that things were looking up as they returned to the living room to join the others. It was not long after that, due to it being later than originally thought, that they all headed for bed after that.

As they went to bed, Ned and Cat both smiled, this day had been better than they had ever imagined and they were looking forward to the following morning.

In their own room, Arya smiled as she lay down, Gendry checking on Alyssa.

"She's still asleep." He said softly.

She nodded. "Good. Gowen should be back from the bathroom soon."

Gendry nodded and sure enough, shortly afterwards, their son entered the room.

"Okay, let's go to bed."

As they lay down, Gowen snuggling in between his parents as they lay together, Arya smiled.

"Well, I think, I think things will finally get better between me and my parents." She said. "We should finally have a chance to fix things and, who knows...maybe we really can be a family again."

Gendry smiled at that. "I certainly hope so Arry."

They lay together, slowly drifting off to sleep.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	6. Chapter 6

**Game of Thrones: Family Ties**

Final chapter of my Game of Thrones story, just a short epilogue, with a deliberate cliffhanger ending, with a bit of humour, anyway, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, yeah, it certainly looks like it :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
jean d'arc: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Jadey97: Thanks, yeah, it's a nice term of affection :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Waking up the following morning, Cat couldn't help but smile, remembering what had happened yesterday.

'_This is...I can't believe just how amazing yesterday was, and on my birthday too.' _She thought happily.

It was then Ned also woke up and, smiled. "Good morning Cat."

"Ned, good morning." She replied. "Gods, yesterday was so wonderful."

Ned agreed and then, they noted something.

"Do you, smell that?" Ned asked. "Smells like breakfast."

Cat couldn't help but laugh and they got out of bed and got ready, heading downstairs. Sure enough they found the rest of the family all sitting around with breakfast, along with breakfast already laid out for Ned and Cat too.

"Good morning mum, dad." Sansa greeted them.

The others quickly joined in and soon the family all sat together, enjoying their breakfast.

"I want to thank you all for yesterday." Cat said at last. "Really, thank you all for coming."

The kids all smiled and they continued to talk, mostly about the previous day and their enjoyment. Yet soon the atmosphere would change, becoming rather awkward when, as innocent as any three year old, Gowen turned to Lyanna and spoke.

"Auntie Lya." She turned to him, smiling. "Why did you stay in Uncle Rickie's room last night?"

Lyanna blushed, all eyes turned to them, Cat's eyes widening, she hadn't expected that. Throughout all this; Gowen remained innocent, unaware of the outbreak his words had caused.

* * *

End of chapter and of story, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


End file.
